


Yuri on ice-勇利生日快樂2017

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:16:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148





	Yuri on ice-勇利生日快樂2017

在美國結束了大獎賽的的賽事之後，勇利跟維克多便坐上飛機趕往日本，今年的總決賽場是日本的名古屋，從美國站結束到總決賽足足還有十天的空檔，在那期間維克多毫不猶豫的先把勇利給帶回了長谷津的老家，而雅可夫的咆嘯聲似乎還在兩人耳邊迴盪。  
電車上勇利尷尬的笑了笑，握了握自家戀人的手，他彷彿還看見在機場拿到行李的那一刻，維克多帶著勇利狂奔上了電車，簡直像極了戲劇裡私奔的小情侶似的。  
就在維克多二度掛掉雅可夫的電話之後，他看著有些手足無措的勇利，親暱的在他的額頭留下了一吻。  
「維…維克多…」頓時勇利的臉都紅到了耳根子去了。  
雖然兩人的戀愛關係老早就確認了，但是大庭廣眾之下的，對害羞的日本男兒來說，果然還是太過於羞恥。  
有些緊張的，勇利左右張望了一下，發現電車上的其他乘客似乎都沒有注意到他們剛才的小動作後才放心了下來，但是在勇利沒有注意到的一角，乘客手上的雜誌根本是上下顛倒的狀態，而黑色的眼睛裡似乎都還閃過一絲光亮，夫夫放閃什麼的，想當然爾粉絲怎麼可能會錯過？  
看著勇利如此可愛的模樣，維克多側身在勇利的耳邊輕聲說道：  
「阿阿─好想吻勇利喔。」  
「這裡是電車上阿！維克多。」紅著臉摀住了被吹氣的耳朵，勇利斷然的往旁邊挪了一步，今天的維克多不知道為什麼整個情緒高漲，勇利總有種下一秒就要被壓在電車坐位上幹些壞事的錯覺。

在昨天的大獎賽美國站的時候，勇利的表現又創新的高了起來，雖然之前練習的時候，維克多已經看過無數遍了，但是賽場上的勇利總是有種魔力，老是性感的可以，如果不是隔天還要趕飛機的話，他實在是很想把人乾乾淨淨的吃了 一遍。  
也因此一直處於滿腔熱情無處發的維克多，小動作就開始多了起來，先是摟住勇利的腰把人拉往自己的懷裡，然後在大腿上摸兩把之類的，惹的勇利一陣東倒西歪的閃躲，不過戰鬥民族的力氣可是不容小覷的，幾次下來不但沒有閃躲到，反而弄得兩人氣喘吁吁的。  
以至於在下電車的時候，兩人臉頰都還夾帶著紅暈，倒還挺像是在電車上做了什麼不該做的事情一樣。  
夜晚的長谷津還夾帶著一股冷氣，再從車站閘口出來的那一刻，美奈子老師早在出口等著他們，期間還有一些駐守的粉絲興奮的拿著手機拍照。  
「勇利、維克多，歡迎回來。」  
美奈子老師邊說邊給兩人一個超大的擁抱，回到老家溫暖的感覺讓勇利露出了笑容。  
在與維克多在一起的日子當中，勇利更能體會到愛這個詞彙，不論是在朋友上、家人上還是戀人上，也因此勇利也更家的珍惜著這一切，這也就是維克多不顧雅可夫的暴怒直接把人帶走的原因。  
看著勇利的笑容，維克多覺得一切都很值得。

 

當兩人回到了烏托邦勝生已經是接近半夜了，在家等門的雙親還特地替兩人準備熱騰騰的豬排丼以及暖呼呼的溫泉池，在吃飽泡澡放鬆過後，兩人回到了房間窩在床上嬉鬧了一陣子之後，便暖烘烘的窩在被窩裡睡著了。  
周身被溫暖的懷抱擁抱，鼻息裡還有熟悉的味道，下意識的勇利更往那個懷抱裡蹭了兩下，維克多笑著再度把人抱的更緊時一點，至於某個精神爆表的器官，只好改天在跟他的小豬討了。

於是在隔天清晨當勇利睜開眼睛的時候，抬頭便看見那像大海一般的藍色眼睛，在交換一個深長的吻之後，勇利不意外的發現在他的大腿內側有個滾燙的器官正貼著他的睡褲，由於維克多一向都是裸睡的，那炙熱的感覺便格外的清晰。  
「早安，維克多。」勇利紅著臉說道，由於要準備比賽的關係，他跟維克多也好一陣子沒有過親密關係，現在距離準決賽又有十天，不知道維克多會不會…  
就在勇利還在害羞的想著的時候，維克多卻只是在他額頭落下了一吻說道：  
「該起床了，我的睡美人。」  
然後就從被窩裡出來套上了寬大的作物衣，趁著沒什麼人的時候就直接到了浴室裡去，這時被晾在房間裡的勇利這才回過神來不可置信的欸了一聲。  
這實在是太不像維克多的作風了。  
一直到早飯過後被維克多拉去運動然後到滑冰場為止，勇利還處於一臉不可置信的模樣，於是在勇利不知道第幾個四周跳失敗之後，維克多皺了一下眉頭說道：  
「勇利，怎麼了嗎？你今天感覺心不在焉的。」  
「我沒事…」看了維克多一眼，隨後勇利又有些彆扭的撇過頭去。  
明顯的查覺到勇利的不對勁，但是在勇利不想說的狀況下維克多也不打算多問，本來想說特地帶他回長谷津可以穩定一下勇利的心緒，結果適得其反了嗎？  
「先休息一下吧，勇利。」維克多邊說邊把勇利扶了起來，剛剛那一下摔的有點嚴重，要是因為練習反而受傷就不好了。  
維克多把勇利扶到一邊的長椅坐著休息，而正想要說些什麼的時候，他的手機突然傳來了一陣震動，在看了看來電的對象，維克多接著就走到滑冰場外頭接起電話來。  
維克多基本上不太會避開勇利講電話，今天早上維克多的反常加上現在的舉動不免讓勇利有些胡思亂想了起來，在這份關係裡，勇利本來就是處於一個沒有自信的位子，當這份不安開始浮現之後，就不可制止的擴大然後漫延。  
「勇利，你在想什麼？」剛踏進訓練場的小優在察覺到勇利的反常，率先的走到勇利身邊問道，隨後又四處張望了一下繼續說著，「維克多呢？」  
「剛剛走出去講電話了，小優妳沒遇上嗎？」  
「大概是錯開了吧！」看著勇利落寞的樣子，小優忍不住再度問道。  
「勇利你跟維克多吵架了？」  
「沒有，我們沒有吵架。」  
「但是你現在看起來很不對勁。」  
「小優…我問你，你覺得我這一季賽事表現的怎麼樣？」  
「勇利這一季表現的很好阿！尤其是把那種濃濃的愛戀與性感表達的淋漓盡致，說實在話你滑冰的時候在想誰呢？」  
「在想…維克多。」勇利有些不好意思的說著，這次滑冰的靈感就來自他跟維克多一路的情感變化，從崇拜到相伴到戀愛，每一步都像是濃濃的一句情話。  
在聽完勇利的回答之後，小優露出了一臉我就知道的神情，還戳了戳有些害羞的勇利一把，所以說戀愛中的男人真是閃的不行。  
「我是在想…我是不是哪裡表現的不夠好讓維克多失望了。」  
對於維克多的異樣勇利只能這麼去想，維克多當初來到自己的身邊就是因為自己能夠讓他感受到驚喜與驚訝，所以如果他失去了讓維克多驚訝的能力之後，是不是兩人的關係就會改變？  
因為花滑開始的關係，再度因為花滑而結束嗎？  
想到這裡勇利不免有些傷心。  
在發覺到勇利的失落之後，小優連忙安慰起勇利來，勇利一直都是個很害羞的人，對勇利來說跨出第一步並不簡單，他像是個小蝸牛，會從他的殼裡偷偷伸出兩條觸角去試探外面的世界，但是當他受到傷害的時候，很容易又窩回自己的殼裡。  
本來以為維克多已經把勇利從自己的殼裡拖了出來，現在看來勇利反而比以前更加的小心翼翼了，因為愛而害怕，小優不是不能理解，但是長久下來對彼此都不是很好。  
就在小優想要再勸解勇利的時候，維克多正好講完電話走了進來，在不明所以接受到小優的暗示之後，維克多連忙關心著勇利的狀況。  
該不會是剛才哪裡摔傷了吧？  
這麼一想維克多便有些慌張的向前仔細的檢查勇利身上有沒有哪裡受傷。  
「勇利還好嗎？是不是哪裡傷到了？」  
勇利露出了一個勉強的笑容搖了搖頭說道：  
「沒有，我沒受傷。」  
「沒受傷就好，你今天狀況不好我們就先不練習了。」  
「我還可以繼續練習的維克多！」  
當維克多讓勇利去休息的時候，在勇利心裡的不安開始更加的擴大，就好像是有人在宣判他的死刑似的。  
「聽話，勇利！過度的練習不是好事，有時候放鬆調適心理狀態也是很重要的。」  
「我知道了…」說完這句之後，勇利默默的去了更衣間換下了身上的衣服與裝備，留下有些不明所以的維克多在原地。  
這時候的勇利心裡是這麼想著，如果在花滑上他已經不能帶給維克多驚喜了，那麼至少在平常的時候也不要給對方添麻煩的乖乖聽話才對。

「勇利…今天是不是怪怪的？」留在原地的維克多忍不住問起小優來。  
「我還以為你們吵架了。」  
「沒有阿，昨天為止還好好的。」  
「還是說維克多你有對勇利說了什麼有關於花滑的事情嗎？像是他表現的不夠好之類的。」  
這時的維克多一臉妳在說什麼的模樣對著小優說道：  
「勇利這一次表現的很好，我怎麼可能說那些話。」  
「但是我覺得勇利似乎很沒有自信。」小優斟酌的說道。  
「我再找時間跟勇利談一談，不過在那之前…」  
這時維克多突然壓下身子小聲的在小優耳邊說了幾句，頓時小優的眉眼彎彎笑的十分的開心，看來剛才的擔心有點多餘了。  
在跟小優談完話之後，還是有些擔心勇利狀況的維克多也連忙去了更衣室，在跟勇利一起換好衣服之後，維克多又帶人去海邊走走，這個海對他跟勇利來說都是意義非凡的地方，算是他們關係的一個起點。  
海風把兩人的頭髮吹的凌亂，維克多襯著大海的藍色眼眸跟微笑讓勇利看了失神，像這樣如此完美的男人卻是自己的戀人，勇利到現在還是很不可思議，自己這樣平凡的男人到底要怎麼留住維克多呢？  
「勇利在想些什麼，跟我說好嗎？」維克多拉起了一抹微笑說道。  
「沒有…我沒有在想什麼。」  
「說謊的小豬可是要接受懲罰的喔！你明明看起來就悶悶不樂的。」  
「真的沒有拉！維克多。」勇利拉出了一個笑臉，他不想像個無理取鬧的小情人一般，吵著問維克多到底喜歡自己哪裡，也不想給維克多帶來困擾，如果有一天維克多不需要自己了…  
光只是想像勇利就覺得難受，他發現自己並不能坦然的說出放維克多走這句話，果然人都是貪心的，得到了以後就無法放手了。  
「等勇利想說的時候再跟我說吧。」  
看著勇利勉強擠出的笑容，維克多嘆了一口氣在對方的額頭留下了一吻，勇利有的時候鬧起彆扭來真的是怎麼樣也撬不開，不過維克多也明白，這一切都是因為對於自己，勇利總是太沒自信的關係。  
長久下來的崇拜導致兩人戀愛關係的不平等，即使維克多覺得勇利很好很迷人，但是勇利總是忍不住把自己降下一些層級，對於勇利的愛戀絕對不只是滑冰而已，而是這個人的所有一切都牽動著自己的靈魂，維克多希望有一天勇利可以了解自己是多麼有魅力的一個人。

在海邊散步了一個下午，兩人又在商店街逛上了一陣子，最後在傍晚的時候回到了烏托邦勝生，在那期間維克多一直時不時的看著手機，勇利很想問卻又不敢問，兩人就一直呈現這種微妙的狀態。  
這氣氛過於奇怪到真利都私下找維克多跟勇利問了好幾次話，但是在兩人都否認吵架的狀態下真利也不好說些什麼。  
而在晚餐過後的維克多，像是一時興起，拉著勇利穿上了和服說是要去海邊走走。  
「為什麼要穿和服阿？」勇利哭笑不得的說著。  
「勇利不覺得很有氣氛嗎。」  
「海邊我們下午不是才去過嗎？」  
「晚上的感覺不一樣阿！」  
無論勇利怎麼說，維克多就像是個大孩子不聽勸，緊抓著勇利往外走，還讓寬子強制幫兩人換上了和服。  
最後勇利只好無奈的配合起維克多來，看著對方蹦蹦跳跳開心的樣子，勇利似乎又覺得一切又好轉了起來。

海邊的風有些冰冷，挑了一個絕佳的位子之後，兩人並肩坐著，手上還拿著溫熱的咖啡，聽著海邊的浪花拍打的聲音，這世界彷彿只剩下他們兩人而已。  
這時候勇利總有種私心，如果時間可以停止在這裡就好了，能讓他們永遠都不分開。  
「勇利…很像一直都很擔心。」  
突然間維克多這麼說著。  
「沒有阿…維克多怎麼會這麼想。」  
「面對我，勇利你不用這麼小心翼翼的，即使是不說話也好，我會待在你身邊不離開的。」  
當維克多說出這句話的時候，勇利就落下了眼淚，那在一年前的回憶重疊了，那時候維克多說如果自己輸了就要離開自己的時候，他哭著對維克多說著，要維克多相信自己。  
但是現在卻是勇利自己無法相信自己。  
心裡築起來的高牆正在瓦解，有好多的不安想要訴說，這些日子以來他很幸福，可是也很害怕，害怕著有一天維克多會離開自己，他想做得更好，卻不知道怎麼做。  
「不哭不哭，眼淚是珍珠。」笑著說出通俗的話語，維克多吻去了勇利眼角的淚水，然後大手一攬，把人給攬進了懷裡。  
「從哪裡學來的話…」聽著剛才那句生澀的日文，勇利笑著說道。  
「網路上學的，我知道勇利在學俄文，我也想把日文學好，這樣跟寬子他們講話比較方便，而且…我也想了解孕育勇利的這片土地。」  
雖然維克多本來就是個情感很奔放的人，他的肢體動作跟情話很多，但多數時都是比較輕鬆的，像現在這樣認真的語調卻是少見的，但卻總能讓勇利心裡一暖。  
「剩下十秒了。」維克多摟著勇利將對方轉了轉方向，直直的往海邊的右方看去。  
「什麼？」不了解維克多要幹嘛的勇利疑惑了一聲，耳邊還能聽見維克多倒數的聲音。  
在陰暗的海邊角落，似乎有人影在晃動，然後當數到1的時候，一道尖銳的聲音劃過了天空，綻放出美麗的花火，在那光亮之下，勇利這才發現不遠處的是尤里、雅可夫、美奈子老師、小優一家和自己的家人們。  
「生日快樂，勇利。」  
勇利這時候才明白，今天維克多為什麼整天一直看手機的原因，甚至還避開了自己，原來是為了跟大家一起策劃著這場煙火。  
維克多悄悄的把勇利扶了起來，吻掉了勇利眼角的淚水之後然從衣服內袋裡拿出了一個盒子。  
「去年的時候，在巴塞隆納的教堂施的魔法，現在我想親自把這個魔法再加上見證。」  
勇利盯著那小巧盒子裡的項鍊，眼淚開始在眼眶打轉，海邊的煙火和親友們歡呼而來的腳步，讓一切都像是在做夢般。  
「勇利…這個項鍊帶表著我對你的承諾，伴你身邊不離開。」  
再把項鍊掛上了勇利的脖子上後，那有點類似雪花與愛心的項鍊就掛在勇利的胸口。  
「現在…我的心在你那了。」  
最後勇利笑了笑，撲了上去吻著維克多，這一刻他只想要這個男人，只想要這個男人永遠的待在自己的身邊。

海邊的浪花，煙火的光芒，蛋糕上夾雜著海風的奶油，這一切都成為了勇利最為美好的回憶，而最重要的是維克多在他的身邊，他的親友們也是，他的愛與生活開始圓滿。  
而他的生日也才要剛開始。

在海邊的慶生結束之後，美奈子老師送走了尤里跟雅可夫，而小優也跟西郡帶走了三胞胎，真利則是負責把雙親回家，在那之後維克多跟勇利還停在海邊膩歪了一陣子，一直到兩人差點擦槍火才拍掉和服上的細沙，然後有些衣衫不整的回家。  
那天夜裡毫不意外的，勇利被扒個精光，多日以來沒有過歡愛的身體有些緊張，維克多輕笑著一路從勇利的嘴角吻到胸口，捕獲著胸前的小點細細的品嘗，而那枚項鍊仍然在勇利的胸口散發著光芒。  
雖然勇利很想吐嘲維克多到底是哪來的潤滑液跟保險套，但是在自己性器被對方握在手裡的當下，他只能發出蚊蚋般的叫聲，許久沒有發洩的身體在這個時候異常的敏感，每一次的撫摸套弄都讓勇利有種在大海裡浮浮沉沉的感覺。  
隨後維克多也在勇利的股間擠上了大量的潤滑液，修長的手指開始畫圈碾壓，然後緩緩的侵入到體內。  
內壁裡炙熱的溫度像是要把一切都給融化了，手指輕搔刮著裡邊的皺褶惹的勇利輕顫，這時候的維克多忍的十分的辛苦，但是貿然進去的話會讓勇利受傷，而在這之後還有賽事，維克多可不想現在就把勇利給弄傷了。  
隨著逐漸增加的手指，勇利開始忍不住的小幅動起腰肢配合著維克多的動作，而這樣一來維克多的理智就幾乎忍不下去了，在三根手指可以順利進出之後，他快速的套上了保險套，拉開了勇利的雙腿，一個腰身挺進，進到了他日私夜想的地方裡去。  
那一瞬間，勇利發出了一聲驚呼，身體也隨之弓了起來，從尾椎竄起來的酸麻感覺像是電流在身體裡逃竄，他喘著氣息想放鬆下來，可是維克多卻不這麼簡單的放過他。  
他圈著勇利的腰肢開始大力的動作，每一下都深的可以，甚至還故意碾壓著他體內的敏感點上，這讓勇利有點受不住的叫了出來。  
「哈…慢…點阿…阿…維克多…」  
破碎的嗓音開始在房間中環繞，帶著兩人的汗味形成了一種曖昧景象，這時勇利的性器已經腫脹不已，叫囂著想要宣洩出來，但是偏偏在維克多進入之後，那可憐的前端就被冷落了多時，就在勇利伸出自己的右手想要撫摸的時候，維克多卻把勇利的雙手固定在頭頂。  
「阿…不要…阿…維克多…讓我出來阿…」  
「不行喔！勇利…今天不讓你碰。」維克多壓低著嗓音說道，邊大力的加快了腰上的動作。  
「哈阿…不…維…克多…阿…」勇利的眼角落下了生理性的淚水，整個身體開始扭動，想要射精的感覺越來越明顯，但是偏偏卻少了一點觸摸。  
「現在碰勇利…的話，一下就射出來了，再忍忍…今天靠後面就好。」維克多稍微喘著氣說道，隨著他的動作他可以感受到勇利的內壁正在緊縮，逐漸顫抖的跡象顯示著對方離高潮不遠。  
為了讓勇利不要消耗過多的體力，所以維克多並不打算讓勇利射太多次，如果只單靠後面來達到快感的話，往往需要比較長的時間，刺激也比較大，這也是維克多不讓勇利碰的原因。  
在感受到勇利在崩潰的邊緣之後，維克多更加快速的直攻某一點上，強烈的快感讓勇利整個軀體都有些彎曲，終於在一次奮力的頂上時，勇利的眼前一片花白，整個腳背彎曲，直挺的性器也噴濺出白濁的液體。  
這時候勇利的內壁一個收縮，維克多發出一聲長嘆也洩了出來，但是與平時不同的是，往常兩人不帶套的時間比較多，少了某種溫熱的氣息倒讓勇利有些少了什麼的感覺。  
雖然說平時不帶套，事後的清理做的好，對勇利也沒有什麼影響，更不會產生肚子痛之類的不良反應，但是畢竟是在比賽中間的空檔，維克多難免想小心一點，明白維克多的貼心，勇利內心一片柔軟，半起了身子吻了吻維克多的嘴唇。  
突然被自家戀人吻住的維克多，眼睛裡滿是笑容，扣住對方的後頸深深的吻了起來，這一刻他們心裡都洋溢著幸福，滿滿的很令人溫馨。  
至於那一盒保險套到底被兩人用掉多少個，在隔日勇利扶著腰的模樣就可以窺見一二，雖然說好的要節制，但是太多天沒做了，加上勇利這次冰場上近乎告白似的表演，早就讓維克多情緒高漲，到後頭完全克制不了。  
以至於兩人吃早飯的時候，被尤里看到後維克多被狠狠的朝著的腰踢上了好幾腳。  
「你這個不知道節制的老爺爺！」隨後直接把他一早就做好的皮羅什基塞進了勇利懷裡後就大步離去。  
到時後因為做太多而比賽失利什麼的，實在是太丟人了！  
微笑的看著氣沖沖跑走的尤里，勇利覺得這個生日他過的實在是很幸福。  
在老家過完生日這一天之後，勇利跟維克多帶著行李趕往了名古屋的選手飯店，而在那個時候勇利才知道維克多那晚堅持穿和服的原因。  
「因為和服是日本正式的服裝阿！所以必須要穿和服。」維克多笑道，邊在勇利的嘴角親了親。  
就像是求婚要穿西服一樣，雖然那天不算是求婚，但卻是勇利的生日，而且也是維克多想認真的對勇利許下承諾的日子，他的心早就是屬於勇利的，而他們也是在天秤上互等的關係。  
他愛勇利不只是因為他的花滑而已，而是因為勇利是他的愛與生活。

親暱的把人給摟進了懷裡，維克多輕聲的在勇利耳邊說：  
「我愛你，勇利！因為你是我的愛與生活。」  
接著勇利笑了笑，兩道眉眼彎彎的，看了就讓人心醉。  
「我也愛你，維克多。」  
那一天勇利明白了，在愛裡面他跟維克多是平等的，他們也只是平凡的愛著人而已。  
而他們的愛還會一直持續下去。

生日快樂，勝生勇利。  
願你的愛與生活將與你永遠同在。


End file.
